Your Smooth Skin
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: Molly loved her cousin Roxie, but she particularly loved Roxie during summer. HEED THE WARNINGS, PLEASE -Not Betaed-


**Title:** Your Smooth Skin  
**Pairing:** Molly Weasley II/Roxanne Weasley  
**Rating:** light R  
**Prompt:** Freckles  
**Word Count:** 962  
**Beta:** Not Betaed!  
**Warnings:** UST. Kind of femmeslash. Kind of cousincest. Kind of dark. You'll understand later!  
**Summary:** Molly loved her cousin Roxie, but she particularly loved Roxie during summer.  
**Author's Notes:** Originally written for **hamimifk** at the Wishlist 2011 Summer Event on **rarepair_shorts**. I'm writing so much lately! *yay*

AND 66. Touch on **100_women**

AND 12. Mahogany on **100_colours**

* * *

**Your Smooth Skin**

Molly loved her cousin Roxie, but she particularly loved Roxie during summer.

Molly couldn't help but stare in utter fascination as Roxanne undressed slowly, discarding the floral scented clothes on the grass, until she was only wearing her small bikini. Her smooth chocolate skin, completely free of the horrible freckles that covered every bit of Molly's body, shone under the sun for hours and never got burnt like hers. The terse, even skin of her chest didn't have the freckles that traced a zigzag path between ridiculously small breasts like Molly's. No, Roxie was all curves; curves that didn't have stupid freckles distracting people from them… least of all Molly.

It wasn't exactly with jealousy that she looked at Roxanne's body with. Maybe… maybe it could be described as longing. She got lost in the movements of Roxie's figure. Full breasts -slightly saggy for someone of such a young age-, wide hips, strong thighs –result of years of running-, somewhat round belly and a few rolls of fat which, instead of making her unattractive, complimented her body structure perfectly. All of that without a single freckle. Nu-uh, not even one. And there was nothing Molly wanted more than that.

The sun had started to set and Roxie had finally gotten out of the lake. She was always the last one to end any outdoor activity. While the rest of the Weasley and Potter clan had turned their interest into other games and activities, Roxanne kept swimming and floating back and forth with Molly as her only companion. Of course, Molly hadn't set foot on the dirty water, preferring a book and the shadow of a tree instead. Well, not that she had paid much attention to her book in the last hour or so.

Now, Molly's fingers curled around the edges of "_Madame Bovary_", trying to remember how to breathe, as she stared at her cousin who was dripping wet and squeezing her hair with her hands. The orange sunset made her skin glow and the droplets that covered it, sparkle. She looked absolutely beautiful, breathtaking and sexy. Molly bit her lower lip tightly. Roxanne definitely looked sexy and, what felt most strange, was that Molly liked it. Her skin, awfully covered with freckles skin, got warm as she watched Roxanne's thighs rub against each other close to her crotch as she walked towards her. Her throat felt suddenly dry at the sight of her boobs bouncing up and down with each long step. Her groin tingled the second her eyes made contact with Roxanne's mahogany ones.

"Oh, dear…" she muttered, blushing in embarrassment as she felt her knickers get wet.

"Everything alright there, Molly? You look flushed," Roxie asked, sitting at her side over the blanket.

Roxanne was awfully close. Molly shivered when her arm made contact with hers. Her perfect skin was cool from her three hour swim, while Molly's grew hotter by the minute.

"Y-yes. Absolutely fine."

Roxie chuckled. "Bet you got sunburn even in the shadow!" She bit her lip and went silent for a minute, thinking. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm so jealous…"

"What?" Molly asked in surprise. She was definitely not expecting those words coming out of Roxanne's, suddenly incredibly tempting, mouth.

"Well, you all have this incredibly pale skin, covered in beautiful freckles that form figures and patterns, and I'm the only one with zero freckles and dark skin that never gets burn."

She said it as if it were a bad thing. Molly couldn't believe it. Without thinking about it, Molly's hand went to Roxanne's stomach, caressing the rolls of fat that were more pronounced in her sitting position, with an expression of awe and admiration. She heard Roxie gasp and could see her chest rise slightly; making it extra difficult for Molly to not ogle at the big, freckle-free breasts she internally wondered how soft they would feel under her palm.

"You have to be joking," Molly said in a whisper. "Your skin is perfect and unique." Her hand dared to move upwards, sliding through the valley of her breasts and now resting on her chest. Her fingers trembled as they moved over part of her breast, feeling the curve under her fingertips. "Could not be compared to mine; too sensitive and spotted all over with freckles that do nothing but taint it."

"Molly," Roxanne said in a trembling voice. "What are you doing?"

"I just… For years, Roxie, I had watched you, your perfect chocolate skin, and-" Her hand traveled up her neck and rested on her cheek. "-only now could I gather the courage to—I don't know what took over me," she moved closer to Roxanne, who stared at her wide-eyed; their faces now inches from the other. "But I couldn't resist the temptation any longer. Besides, you made me feel so… so…"

Molly didn't finish her sentence. Instead, she pressed her lips against Roxie's. It was only for a second, though. Roxanne had pushed her away. Her intense mahogany eyes were huge as she looked in shock at her cousin.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Roxie, I-"

"Don't!" Roxanne said sharply, getting on her feet. "You're bloody crazy! Don't ever touch me again!" she screamed angrily and run inside the Burrow.

It was alright. It was enough for now. Molly was able to feel her cool, incredibly smooth skin and her lips sensed the overwhelming full lips of Roxanne against them, even if it was for just a second.

Tomorrow would be another day. If there was one quality that represented Molly was her persistence. She had found over the years that it eventually paid off. Whoever doesn't believe it, should ask Victoire Weasley, whose skin –by the way- was also completely free of hideous freckles.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to review! Adding this to your Favourite Stories is nice but you can also review! It takes less than 30 seconds. Try it! :)


End file.
